


it's all okay

by highfunctioningclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Magic, Merlin gets a bit teary, Merlin heals with magic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole
Summary: Based on a lil Tumblr prompt for my friend Queennuthouse !"Oh prompt... How about... Lancelot (big shock 🤪) injured somehow, say protecting Arthur because merlin couldn't and Merlin healing him whilst feeling guilty Lancelot got hurt? Humm sorry best I can do 🤣"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	it's all okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenNutHouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/gifts).



> Based on a lil Tumblr prompt for my friend Queennuthouse !
> 
> "Oh prompt... How about... Lancelot (big shock 🤪) injured somehow, say protecting Arthur because merlin couldn't and Merlin healing him whilst feeling guilty Lancelot got hurt? Humm sorry best I can do 🤣"

Uther was once again, making life difficult for Merlin. There had been reports of a sorcerer deep in the woods and Arthur and the knights had been tasked with finding him and bringing him to Camelot to face trial. Arthur briefed the knights to ready them for the task and as soon as Lancelot had heard he’d immediately raced to Merlin to warn him.

“Arthur’s on the look out for a sorcerer, someone’s been spotted in the woods.”   
“It wasn’t me, I swear.”   
“I know, Merlin. Just be careful, okay?” 

Merlin had thanked Lancelot profusely and in turn had refused to accompany Arthur on their journey, much to Prince’s dismay. He’d made up a story about Gaius needing him for an important medical call and Arthur had huffed his way out of the manservant's chambers. Now, the knights were scattered round the woods after a powerful blow had sent them all flying backwards.They had seen the sorcerer in a clearing, muttering some words as a blue fire danced before him. Gwaine and Percival moved one way as Elyan and Leon moved the other. Lancelot had insisted on staying with Arthur as they stepped forward slowly. Something made the sorcerer stir and he turned to see all the knights watching him. There was a bright light and suddenly, Arthur was pushed aside, Lancelot taking the full force of the blow. 

Arthur looked up, his head dizzy and vision blurred momentarily before he realised what had happened. He leapt to his feet, hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to strike when the moment called for. He looked to his left and saw Gwaine and Percival, supporting each other as they stumbled back towards Camelot. To his right was Elyan and Leon and both signalled that they were okay. Lancelot was nowhere to be seen. 

“Lancelot?” Arthur called out. The sorcerer had disappeared and Arthur’s mind was only on the safety of his men.   
“H-Here…” Lancelot’s voice was weak and Arthur followed the sound quickly. 

Leaves and twigs crunched underfoot as Arthur ran, his heart pounding hard under the heavy chainmail. He found Lancelot lying at the edge of the clearing, hands clasped over his stomach. Worry filled him up as Arthur moved closer to assess the damage. 

“Why did you do that?! Why did you push me out the way?” Arthur demanded, pulling Lancelot to sit up in his arms.    
“I couldn’t let you get hurt, Sire.” Lancelot said weakly, pulling himself to stand.   
“Come on, we need to get you back to Camelot.”

Arthur pulled Lancelot to stand and with the support of Elyan and Leon, they managed to get the knight back to Camelot with ease and straight down to Gaius and Merlin. Merlin dashed over to the door as soon as it opened and pulled Lancelot in his arms and over to a bed.

“What happened?!” Merlin demanded as he wiped sweat from the Knights brow.    
“The sorcerer, I don't know what he did but Lance pushed me out of the way. It should’ve been me.” Arthur said, eyes to the floor.    
“Arthur, we don’t have time for you to worry about that right now.” Merlin scolded and Arthur turned on his heel out the door. He wasn’t going to stand by and be shouted at by his manservant.

Once Arthu had left, Merlin was free to work. He hovered a hand over Lancelot’s body, murmuring a spell under his breath. He couldn’t be exactly sure what had caused this, but Merlin tried what he could. Spell after spell and potion after potion, nothing seemed to be working. Lancelot groaned in pain on the bed and Merlin felt his stomach twist with guilt. He should’ve gone with them, he knows that now. If Merlin had been there he could’ve stopped this all from happening. Merlin rubbed his face in frustration, unable to shake the feelings of guilt and worry. He thought hard for a moment, searching the deepest parts of his mind for a spell, a cure, something that would help.

Then, with his hand steady, Merlin hovered over Lancelot’s body again and whispered an incantation. A stream of golden light rippled from Merlin’s palm and danced in the air surrounding Lance’s body, it circled his limbs and sparked like tiny fireworks. Merlin’s eyes were glowing golden and he focused all his energy on the final few words. 

Suddenly the light disappeared, the spell was finished and Merlin pulled back, waiting to see if it had worked. Lancelot didn’t move and Merlin, fearing the worst dropped his head and felt his eyes sting with tears. There was nothing more to be done.

But then unexpectedly, Lancelot stirred. He groaned and pushed up on to his elbows, looking around in confusion. The last thing Lancelot remembers is a bright flash in the woods, Arthur’s arms pulling him up and then… Nothing. He recognises where he is and feels a sense of comfort in it.  _ At least I’m not dead,  _ he thinks to himself and then when he spots Merlin with a pained expression on his face, Lancelot feels calm and safe. 

“Merlin.” He whispered, glancing at the young warlock.   
“Oh my goodness, Lancelot, you’re okay!” Merlin leant forward and threw his arms round Lancelot’s neck, a wide smile on his face.    
“What happened? I remember the sorcerer.. And a blinding light.”   
“I had to use magic to heal you, whatever it was, it was powerful.”   
“And everyone else? They’re safe? Prince Arthur, he’s alive?”    
“Yes.” Merlin paused and bit his lip. “I should’ve come with you, then this wouldn’t have happened.”   
“Merlin, it’s okay.” Lancelot chuckled and shifted so he was facing Merlin straight on. “I’m alive, the Prince is alive, it’s all okay.”

Merlin smiled weakly and took a deep breath as Lancelot thanked him over and over for his help. Merlin could finally feel the weight of guilt melt away from his body as Lancelot sat up, the colour returning to his face. Merlin examined the Knight and frowned when he noticed Lancelot still had a deep purple bruise where the magic had impacted him but Lancelot’s words echoed in Merlin’s mind.

_ It’s all okay. _

And Merlin truly believed it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and sweet and hope you liked it!


End file.
